Van and Courtney's Adventures: The Return of Hunter J
Van and Courtney's Adventures: The Return of Hunter J is a written story for Van’s adventure series and the Thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Tired of getting defeated, the Cruelsome Five come up with an idea to successfully capture Courtney and destroy Van once and for all! Resurrecting the deceased Pokemon poacher; Hunter J! Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Hunter J Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the first time Hunter J meets the Kamen Rider Club Z. * Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form debuts in this * A Teaser cameo for the future ride Kamen Rider quiz appears at the end of the adventure Scenes Prologue: A new plan Hunter J's return Courtney gets captured by Hunter J and Rider Hunter Woz * (Courtney is playing in the courtyard of the School Of Friendship until Hunter J and Rider Hunter Woz watch her from the bushes) * Courtney: *sees a butterfly as she chases after it while barking* * (Suddenly, Hunter J approaches her from behind) * Hunter J: Remember me? * Courtney: Hunter J?! I thought you were dead when Mespirit and Uxie used Future Sight on your airship and sunk it to the bottom of Lake Valor. * Hunter J: I was dead until a certain someone revived me and my Pokémon.... But, enough talk. You’re coming along with us.... * Courtney: Us? Who’s this “us”? * Rider Hunter Woz: (nets courtney) surprise, princess. * Courtney: Woz! You and Hunter J won’t get away with this! And let me out of this net! *struggles to get out of the net* * Rider Hunter Woz: Since when did you have a say in any of this princess * Courtney: *bites the net and tries to get out* What do you mean by that?! * Rider Hunter Woz: I mean, no matter what what you say or do nothing will change. Van’s path is set. Either he complies or he will be destroyed, and we’ll just find another more “willing” Van from another time line to take his place * Courtney: *glares angrily at them* Are you guys gonna kill me? * Rider Hunter Woz: now why would I do that when you have something I want? * Courtney: And what would that be? * Hunter J: Something that you hold dear inside you. Which holds your emotions. Hunter J's mission is accomplished Van doubts himself * Van: Courtney...this is what the third time she has gotten captured because of me? I’m utterly useless...no matter what I do I can’t defend her...I’m weak... * Zak: It’s not your fault, Van. It’s that no good Hunter J! It’s her fault! * Van: But it isn’t just that...it’s been happening ever since I met her...whenever she is around me I always end up getting her into some kind of trouble... * Silverstream: Van don’t talk like that, you did your best and- * Van: My best isn’t good enough...maybe I’m not a leader.... * (Van saying that broke smolder’s heart a bit, seeing her best friend defeated like that) * Smolder: Van, what are you saying? * Van: I’m saying...I failed... * Zak: *sadly* Van.... * Takumi: Not yet you haven’t * Anakin: He's right. We're not too late, we can still save her. * Takumi: I’ve seen the resolve of your dreams Van. You Want to be a hero, you want to help, and like me you want to protect the smiles of others. * Van: Takumi... * (Geiz comes in and he gives van the faiz ridewatch) * Geiz: I’m counting on you, bring her back ok? * Takumi: we both are * Van: alright then (he takes the ridewatch and stands) * Zak: Van, be careful. * Van: I will. Smolder you coming? * Smolder: of course,! Can’t let you have all the fun. * Van; right. * Savannah: I’m coming to. if we’re Doing this we’re doing this together Tables and restraints * (Courtney is in a dungeon cell after being kidnapped) * Courtney: *runs into the bars and tries to break them down* Come on! *pants and sits down as her ears twitch after hearing some keys jangling* * (Suddenly, Rider Hunter Woz unlocks the cell door as the Cruelsome Five bring an operating table into the cell) * Courtney: What's going on, Woz? What's with the operating table? * Varian: You’ll see, princess. Now, hop up on the table. * Courtney: Sorry, but I’m not getting up on there. You can’t make me. * Varian: Don’t make this difficult for us, princess. * Courtney: I just did! *runs under Varian and tries to escape from the dungeon cell* * Larxene: *blocks the cell door* You’re not going anywhere! * Woz: relax princess. It’s just a simple procedure to separate your heart from your body and place it into a vessel of our own to create an ultimate warrior. I believe an old friend of yours, Xehanort, is trying the same scheme is he not? * Courtney: *backs up against the cell wall, scared while holding her paws against her chest and feeling her heartbeat* Yeah... So what? What does that have anything to do with me? * Evil Courtney: It’s because we need you.... * Woz: Your heart is so very powerful. It’ll be the ultimate power source for our warrior. And even make you, a member of the 13 darknesses. * Courtney: You won't get away with this! Van and my friends will rescue me and stop you! * Evil Courtney: I doubt that. No one will come to rescue you. *takes out a paralyzing pill* This pill will paralyze your whole body once you take it. * Courtney: No way, I’m not taking that pill! *crosses her arms and turns away* Besides, I’m not fond of taking any pills whatsoever. * Evil Courtney: *glares at Courtney* I see. So, that's how it is. *signals Zak Monday, Varian, and Larxene to grab her* * (They start to approach her until Courtney fights back) * Courtney's Heart is removed/A New Vessel: The Ultimate Warrior * (Courtney is strapped down on the operating table as Rider Hunter Woz and the Cruelsome Five prepare to extract her heart from her body) * Courtney: *struggles to get free due to her whole body being paralyzed* Let me go! You can't do this to me! * Varian: *pets Courtney on the head* Now, now. Just calm down, princess. Your heart will swiftly be removed without any pain whatsoever. * Courtney: *growls angrily at Varian* Hands off! You can’t take my heart! *tries to get free but is unable to* Get me off this table! * Varian: We’re just getting started. * Courtney: *struggles to get free* Somebody, help me!!! *sheds some tears while being scared* Please..... I don’t want my heart removed..... * (Woz summons the Keyblade of People's Hearts and points it towards Courtney) * Never Give up * Van: That’s It Hunter jay I’m not holding back anymore! (he takes out the decade ridewatch and presses the button on top of the Ridewatch) * Riderwatch: (Beeps) D-D-Decade! * (van slots the ridewatch into the second slot and hits the button on top of his driver. He brings his left arm up) * Van: HENSHIN! (He brings his arm down and spins the driver) * Ziku Driver: rider time! Kamen Rider ZI-O! Armor time! Kamen ride! Wow! Decade-Decade! Decade! * (The armor forms as a bunch of cards surround him and turn into the armor pieces and attaches itself to Van, thus transforming him into Kamen Rider ZI-O decade Armor) * Hunter J: Nice armor, kid. *prepares to fire her gun* * Van: its more then just for show (he draws his Rider Heisaber and moves one of the clock hands to the kiva symbol) * Heisaber: Hey! Kiva! Dual-Time Break! * (She fires her gun but van counters by slashing a swarm of energy bats at her) * Hunter J: *swats at the swarm of energy bats* * Van: (spins the hands to the drive symbol) * Heisaber: Hey! Drive! Dual-Time Break * (He slashes energy projections of drive’s various form tires at her) * Hunter J: *gets hit multiple times* * Faiz Form unleashed * (Smolder, Van, and Savannah head into the room to see Courtney's comatose body, strapped down on the table) * Smolder: Van, look over there! *points to Courtney's comatose body* * (Courtney is strapped down on the table, unresponsive due to her heart being removed) * * * Van: (takes out his faiz Ridewatch) Takumi....lend me your strength! (He slots it into the slot on the decade ridewatch) * Decade Ridewatch: Final Form Time! F-F-F-Faiz! * (Van then transforms into Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form, which is a form similar to Fiaz’s upgrade form, Faiz Axel Form) * Van: (stands tall ready to face J and Rider Hunter Woz) * Hunter J: *smirks evilly* Finally, a real challenge.... * Woz: Stay alert. * Van: (charges at them and slashes) * Hunter J: *dodges and fires her arm gun at Van* * Van: (deflects it with his blade) give her back her heart! * Hunter J: Not on your life, kid! Her heart belongs to me now! * (Suddenly, Courtney‘s heart responds inside Hunter J as she falls and holds her chest in pain) * Hunter J: What’s- * Van: it’s Courtney! (slashes J with the Heisaber) * Hunter J: *blocks it with her arm gun while holding her chest in pain, to Courtney's heart* Stop fighting back, you little runt! * (Courtney appears in her light form, holding back Hunter J) * Courtney: NO!!! You won't use me for this!!!! * Smolder: Princess Courtney! * Van: courtney! Let her go! (turns The hands to the faiz symbol) * Heisaber: Hey Faiz! Dual Time Break! * (Van slashes J with a lazer blade slash) * Courtney: *sees the Keyblade of People’s Hearts and gets an idea* Van! Use that Keyblade to free my heart! *points to it* * Van: on it! (grabs it and unleashes courtney’s Heart) * (Courtney‘s Heart comes out of Hunter J and back into her body) * Van: good. Now I don’t have to worry about holding back! (He inserts the decade ridewatch into the Heisaber and rotates the hands all the way) * Decade Ridewatch: Finish Time! * Heisaber: Hey! Kamen Riders! Heisei! Heisei! Heisei! Hesei! He-He-Hei! * Van: (pulls the trigger on the Heisaber) * Heisaber: D-D-D-Decade! Heisei Riders! Ultimate Time Break! * (cards with the riders symbols surround Hunter j and Van slashes through all of em And J) * Hunter J: *falls to the ground, defeated* This is impossible...! How could you defeat me with those old watches?! * Van: because a Rider never gives up. Especially not when their friends need them * Smolder: You said it, Van! Now, let’s finish her off! * Van: (reinsert the decade ridewatch back into the Driver with the faiz ridewatch on it. he then presses the button on it) * Decade Ridewatch: F-F-F-Faiz! Final Form Time Break! * (an energy construct forms around his leg and he jump kicks J with it) * Hunter J: Oof! * Epilogue: Leaders and Friends forever * (Courtney slowly wakes up to see Van Over her) * Van: C-Courtney...a-are you ok? (Tears up) * Courtney: Van...? *groans in pain* What happened? Where am I? * Smolder: Van defeated Hunter J. She's gone. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories